In A Tree
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund gets into a fight with a fire sprite trying to burn down the woods near him. He gets injured and burrows down, turning into a tree to heal over time. Little does he know that he's in Jack's woods and the trickster will visit him often. This idea is from rin0rourke from AO3. I've been given permission to write this story as well as others to come.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor the story idea. The story idea is rightfully owned by rin0rourke on AO3. They gave me permission to write this story as well as future ones to come.

* * *

On a completely ordinary day, E. Aster Bunnymund finds himself in quite a pickle. He was just trying to take care of some newly cultivated hybrid flowers for his paints, flowers that he wanted to grow in their native land for possibility of being disease resistant, but something just had to happen, didn't it? A fire sprite, doing her job he will admit, just had to start a forest fire that was threatening his flowers. So what was he going to do about it? He was going to try and put out the fire.

Aster should have realized that the fire spirit would attack him when trying to put out her work. Her ropeable reaction had him on the run through the woods. He fights back best he can as balls of fire fly through the air, landing where he was prior and spreading the fire he's trying to put out. He curses under his breath, grabbing hold of his boomerangs from his holster as he turns around quickly to throw them at the sprite. She easily dodges them as they swoop through and around the trees. He growls with a sigh, waiting a mite of a minute before jumping up out of the way of another fireball and grabbing his 'rangs. As he descends to the ground, he throws one of the two again. Distracting her and pulling her away from his flowers is his focus, and so far he's doing bloody well doing so.

The fire sprite yells in annoyance, chasing him through the forest. He's making her stay in the same circular area while throwing his trusted 'rangs around her. It doesn't take long for him to get blasted by one of her fire spurts when he's in the air from jumping. The flames singe his fur at his side as he winces, shielding the now wounded area on his body. He rushes around, limping slightly from the pain as he keeps distracting her. Eyes unfocused from the surroundings, he accidentally gets himself stuck on an uprooted part of a tree and falls forward to the ground. The sprite instantly takes advantage of this, sending more tendrils of flame towards the Easter Bunny. He panics as he sees the oncoming attack. Scrambling back on to his feet, he feels the heat roast his back and one of his hind legs. He hisses, instantly deciding he needs to seek some kind of shelter and hide from the rampaging fire sprite.

He hops around as fast as he can while injured, trying to lose her as he searches for a perfect spot to hide in. As he comes by a certain area in the forest, he figures it would be best to burrow himself in the ground and shift into something that can make his presence unknown. So he quickly digs himself into the ground, letting himself shift into the roots of trees and cling to them for his safety.

After he covers himself, he extends his senses to keep track of the fire sprite. He feels her hovering around the area for some time, not giving up her search. Once it seems that he's no longer in the area to her, she escapes the forest and lets it burn with her fires. He trembles with relief underground, letting his magic extend up into the roots of the trees that he's surrounded by. The trees grow slightly resistant to the fire around them and he finds himself growing tired after the fight. He lets himself rest for a little bit, senses still heightened so if any changes happen he will know.

A day slowly passes by and he wakes up at the feeling of heavy, soothing rain. There's magic in this rain, a cold summer rain, and he recognizes it. Before he can pinpoint where the magic is from, he sends his own magic through the trees around him that are less burnt while sprouting new life. He also forms into a tree himself as he grows from the ground. With the injuries, he can do very little which means he can't turn back into his Pookan self until he's near full health again. As his own tree, he breathes in the fresh air of rain, accepting the healing nature of it.

That's when he recognizes the magic user who sent this rain. It belongs to Jack Frost, the little winter sprite that's been a menace for decades after the Blizzard of '68. Aster feels puzzled as to how and why Jack is sending a soothing rain over the forest. Jack's specialty is in ice and frost, not rain. Unless he's been mucking up his abilities; gaining new talents over the years. Just what Aster needs to worry over, Jack gaining new skills as a frost spirit.

Jack flies over the scorched forest with a frown on his face. This forest is a section of his territory near the lake he emerged from centuries ago. It's also nearby a town he saved from the wrath of flames with the help of his wind. Sending out his own way of healing the burnt Earth, he lands in the center of it all. Where it all started. He walks through until he finds a plot of trees that are still alive. He smiles bright, hurrying over to the scorched yet living trees and flowers quickly healing from the fire.

He doesn't realize that it's because of Bunny's magic that everything around him is growing back again. Bunny's roots are what help the plants continue to press on as if the fire was just a fleck of harm instead of a bomb of disaster. Jack finds Bunny's tree in the midst of the growth and hums contently as he pats the bark. Aster finds himself in complete shock at the touch, feeling frost quickly shoot up his bark where Jack is touching him before his fingers pull away. Jack soon jumps in the wind and flies away as he goes to put out any remaining flames while trying to control the stubborn summer storm.

Aster is swept with confusion as he feels the winter sprite leave. His thoughts from earlier come back again, concern of how Jack can control rain like that. As he thinks, he finds himself dozing off at the comforting feel over rain on his bark. He shoves his questions away as he lets himself fall under sleeps control, letting the rain do its job of healing the rest of the forest. He can always confront Jack about it later when he shifts back.

Bunnymund wakes up later in the summery season. The sun is hot as it bears down on him, little to no leaves blocking the heated rays. He drowsily senses his surrounding as he ignores the heat and notices that the forest is coming back. Trees are green and growing leaves; some underbrush has come back; flowers sprouting up close by. Then he notices the cause of him waking up, something cold where it shouldn't be cold.

Jack Frost is sleeping on a branch in a neighboring tree. Aster notes how one of his own branches is nearly touching the boy because of the wind blowing it towards the unconscious sprite. He curls said branch in until it is no longer touching Jack. That's when he analyzes the slumbering boy. Jack's sleeping under the thickest bushel of leaves on the neighboring tree, his frost coating the bark he's touching. The frost doesn't stay long as it melts and drips to the ground below. Some little animals that walk by drink from the forming puddle at the base of the tree.

The spring spirit takes this time to watch over Jack. He isn't close enough to study all the features on the boy but he knows that Jack's a spunk bloke. He'd have to be blind not to notice the capturing, glittering ice-blue eyes the frost spirit has. They always hold a glint of mischievousness which foretells his plans of comically ill intent. The pranks are bloody annoying to Aster but he can't very well stop a trickster from their goings. It's futile.

He watches Jack as the days pass, admiring the irritating fellow. Aster notices that the sprite doesn't even breathe as he sleeps. Jack is just there, a cold form that's unmoving. Close to a dead corpse, which worries the Pooka. Every sprite is differently made but they still breathe in some way or another. Maybe the way that Jack was created made it possible for him not needing the regular necessities.

By the third night, Aster sees Jack finally wake up. The winter sprite stirs and stretches up with a yawn as he stands. The bunny turned tree admires every movement the other makes, watching as the other spirit looks around the area with sleep still in his form. Jack shakes himself, lightly slapping his cheeks a little to wake up. He soon laughs at his silly self and hops into the air, flying north, leaving behind a touch of his magic in the wind.

Aster senses that fall is coming. The trees shimmer with their wind spun leaves as Jack heads to start his job for the fall. Bunnymund takes this time of being awake and hyperaware of his surroundings to see if he can shift back into his regular Pookan form. He tries, days at a time with minimal rest, failing as he is still too weak. He doesn't give up, though.

The days soon turn into weeks as Jack is still gone and Bunnymund is still stuck in his tree form. Aster is resting as he's expensed a lot of energy into shifting unsuccessfully. As soon as he's done for the day, he senses Jack come back to the forest. He also senses that Jack is spreading his frost, which sends off alarms in Bunny's head.

 _Hell no. I am not letting that larrikin frost me over in this form._ Aster struggles as he tries once more to shift. His nerves shoot out in a panic as Jack gets closer. _Don't ya dare, Jack. Root, don't ya dare!_ He angrily shouts in his mind as Jack finally comes over to him. The frost flares up like vines on his bark, creating a glittery coat of ice on Aster. _Holy dooley, that's bloody cold! That galah's gonna get it when I'm out of the form._ He feels slightly violated as the frost covers him, like Jack unknowingly copped a feel. He continues cursing Jack in his head, making promises he might not really keep. The thing that gets him to stop griping is when he notices his newly grown leaves from after the fire start to slowly turn color.

Aster expels another curse word as he remembers a small thing Sandy once told him about tree leaves. They are like the dreams from a tree, or even just stray thoughts. He prefers to think of them as beautiful dreams that fall once the autumn comes around. This means Aster's dreams are expressed through these leaves, which he denies any kinds of dreams that could turn his leaves red. He also worries over when they will fall from his branches since they are a part of him. Losing those leaves will be like him shedding off small patches of fur. Not something he would like at all.

Jack is able to take care of the leaves, though, as Aster soon realizes. It's like the winter sprite is able to coerce the colorful plants into falling off, following him around like mice with the pied piper. Aster hopes that his leaves will stay as long as possible no matter how good Jack is at coercing them.

Fall slowly continues on and Bunnymund finds that his leaves are the longest to stay on his branches. Most of the other trees are nearly barren. It's not like he hasn't lost his leaves – he's lost few too many that make him uncomfortable – but he has some still pressing on through the colder days. Since his are stragglers, he figures that must be the reason for Jack picking him to sleep on. Specifically the curled branch Aster made as to not bother the frost spirit during the early days of Fall. Aster feels conflicted when Jack chooses that branch of his to sleep on. Most nights he causes the sprite to fall out and choose another tree to sleep on, but the insufferable prat keeps coming back. It only figures that Jack would favor his branch.

Bunnymund is unsure how much longer he can deal with Jack snuggling him every night as the Autumn turns into Winter. He's slowly growing fond of the boy, surprised with himself as he finds feelings for the other bubbling up in his chest. Jack doesn't even _know_ who he's sleeping on, but Aster gets attached quickly. When Jack doesn't sleep in his branch, it's colder than usual, like he's missing a piece. He misses the bloke but won't admit it. He continues to hope that he'll change back one day so he can separate himself from the larrikin and control his feelings.

It's not until Christmas time that Aster is given a saving grace. North happens upon his tree and laughs jovially, commenting on how Aster is a beautiful tree.

"To think you would be here all this time. Who knew?" North pats the bark on Bunny's tree. "Fear not, Bunny, I will come on Christmas to get you. Stay and heal as much you can."

 _About time_ , Bunny thinks as he tries to ignore the touch of North's hand. _I can finally get away from here._

Even with the relief of knowing he'll be able to go to his Warren soon, he still stays and finds himself awaiting the familiar winter spirit. He can't really tell Jack that his favorite tree will no longer be there but Jack can just find another.

It isn't until Christmas day that plans change. Aster notices Jack coming back to his branch, wounded, clutching his crook, and settling in to heal. At this time, the bunny finds himself worrying more over Jack than about him returning home. Immediately, he is able to shift from a tree back to his Pookan form, Jack in his arms. The boy unconsciously snuggles up to Aster's furry chest, humming a little with both pleasure and pain.

"What'd ya get into this time, ice block?" Aster mumbles to himself as he quickly thinks of how to help the sprite. He rushes on over towards the houses nearby, finding the brightest believer of Jack Frost that can help. "North, ya dag, get here quick." He lightly holds Jack close to his chest, trying to keep him warm while standing outside in the backyard of a house.

Not too long after, North comes to pick them up. He's surprised that Bunnymund is holding Jack but doesn't question it. "Hop in," he grins a little at the pun. "Jack needs Yeti."

Aster doesn't argue as he quickly gets into the sleigh, forgetting his fear of being in the air as his worries over Jack plague him. Aster is still tired, shivering as he realizes that some of his fur did shed when his leaves fell. Those patches of uncovered dark skin easily feel the touches of winter, but he ignores it as they traverse the air through a snow globe portal towards the Workshop.

When they land, Bunny refuses to let Jack go. It takes North and a very disgruntled yeti to convince him to let go. He relents but stays close by the winter spirit. As soon as he's all patched up, they lay him in a guest room. Aster immediately goes over and joins the slumbering boy in the bed after getting bandaged himself, arms wrapping around Jack without any second thoughts coming to mind. He nuzzles Jack's silvery-white hair with his nose. His ears run flush against his skull at the worry he has for the boy but soon come up with relief. They twitch as he hears movement in the room before the door closes.

Bunnymund doesn't care what it looks like. Its habit to hold Jack these days. He's admits a grown attachment to Jack, one that was unexpected but welcome. His feelings for Jack had also grown over the months that they were together. Even if Jack didn't know he was with Aster all that time, Aster will still count all those days as memorable. He wouldn't want to forget seeing the gentle Jack quenching the forest, sleeping in a branch until fall, frosting him over, sleeping in his branch. None of it will be forgotten.

The bunny finds himself falling asleep beside the winter sprite, ignoring the tufts of fur that are loose under his own bandages the yetis got wrapped around him. If he loses the fur now, it'll just grow back over time. He's just glad he hasn't lost all of his fur. At that last thought, he slips away into his dreams.

Jack feels warm. Like, very oddly warm but a familiar warm. Like how he felt while sleeping on that curled tree branch back in his forest. The tree that still has a lot of leaves on it though it's the middle of winter now. The tree which grew in the middle of the only patch of woods that didn't completely die from the fire. The tree he claims as his favorite. Warmth from the tree was always so comforting and this warmth matches it. The thing is, he knows he's not outside and he's engulfed almost entirely in the warmth. How is that possible?

Slowly opening his eyes, he sees gray-blue fur in his vision. Confusion sweeps over him, not recognizing the fur immediately until he hears a gruff sigh from above him. He stills, finally realizing what– or really, who is wrapped around him. He mentally panics at the thought of Bunnymund willingly being near him. It's confusing since the last he saw of the bunny was in '68, the year of the great blizzard he lost control of, completely ruining Easter that weekend. He still feels bad about that but could never really apologize about it. Bunny made it very clear that he'd rather not see the sprite again after that blizzard.

Then he remembers what happened to him the day prior. He was fighting a storm spirit who wanted to wreck Christmas on the New England cost. His injury was bad but he was able to get back to his favorite tree and curl up in the branch. So why was he here in Bunny's arms? He notices that he's bandaged, taken well care of, but he knows for certain that where they are cannot be the Warren proper. He glances around the room, as much as he can see while snuggled into Bunny's chest and concludes he could only be at the North Pole's workshop.

Jack becomes acutely aware of how entangled the two of them are and instantly wants to separate from the other. Only problem was, he couldn't figure out which part of him to move without waking up the slumbering rabbit. They're in what could almost be compared to a tangled fish line. Near impossible to untangle without ripping pieces apart.

The winter sprite sighs after giving up thinking of the numerous plans that would fail, letting Bunny just cling to him. He could just wake the Australian bunny up but he doesn't want to for some reason. He's opting to just wait until the fluff ball wakes up on his own. Either way, he's preparing himself for the same outcome: a pissed off Bunny. He can at least linger in the warm hold of the Easter Bunny, something he most certain won't attain in the future at all.

For someone who hasn't really been touched in years, this much skin contact is causing the frost spirit to go crazy. His sensory neurons, even in their frozen state, go ballistic at the heat given off from Bunnymund, slowly thawing out enough for his brain to register every single strand of fur brushing against his visible skin, which was a lot since his clothes are over on a chair, mended and cleaned from the attack. At least he still had small shorts on at the moment.

If this was a dream, he would probably want to stay in it willingly. He wants it to last as long as possible before Bunny wakes up and breaks the dream like atmosphere. It's not every day Jack gets the chance to be this close to the Easter Bunny. He's going to take advantage of this. So he lies there, zoning out as his hands slide up and down Bunny's back, petting the fur under his hands. His thoughts wrap around how lucky he is right now as he nuzzles Bunny's chest, letting himself break down for a moment as he sobs.

The stress pours out of him as he quietly cries. He's too accepting of Bunny's warmth, something he hasn't felt in centuries, and he really doesn't want to lose this warmth. All those years of being alone, ignored or shunned, like no one knew he existed. He came across a lot of spirits over the years but none would really converse with him. Some even feared him as they didn't know him. Seeing Bunny during the Blizzard of '68 was a taste of what he wanted. Now, he can probably have more than just a lick of what he desperately needs.

As his cries turns into sniffs, he feels Bunny move. He freezes as Bunny pulls away and looks at him. They lock eyes, Jack staring into deep summery green eyes as the other stares into his own shallowly cold wintery ice like eyes.

"You all right, Snowflake?" Bunny asks in a soft mumble.

Jack blinks at the nickname, heart jumpstarting and hammering in his chest. He nods. "Yep! Yes! Totally fine! Just dandy." He tries to assure the other while hiding his obviously shaken up thoughts and teary eyes. Who just goes and calls someone a cute pet name like that?!

With a nod and hum, Bunny pulls Jack back in and nuzzles his nose in the white hair. At that action, Jack stills and his mind goes completely blank. _What. Just. Happened?_ Bunny showed concern for him, and once assured, snuggled right back down with him. _Whatthehell?!_ He was expecting a rampant rage demon, not a cuddly Bunny who keeps clinging to him. Did he unknowingly die and go to an ungodly heaven? Or was Bunny drunk off chocolate and turned crazy enough to actually _care_ for Jack Frost, the winter sprite that destroyed Easter of '68? Whatever was going on, Jack's not going to fight it. He's just accepting it.

Jack doesn't realize yet that Bunnymund has grown attached to him after months of being together as a tree and boy who sleeps in said tree.

His ear twitches at the sound of the door opening. Jack tries his best to look and see who it is, noting the big red blotch through Bunny's fur. It must be North.

The big man notices Jack is awake and gets closer. "Welcome to the living, Jack!" He kids before smiling down at him. "You all right?"

Jack hums, mind going back to Bunny as he absently replies with a, "I'm fine."

North smiles with a glint in his eye. "Would you like help with disentangling from Bunny?" When he receives a nod from Jack, Nicholas St. North easily takes the frost spirit out of Bunnymund's hold and sets him down. Looking him over, he notes the injuries weren't serious but still made Jack vulnerable. "What caused injuries?"

"Hm?" Jack snaps back at attention when North asks him that, face turning a lavender shade as he realizes that he was staring at Bunny. "Oh, uh, I was fighting with a storm spirit on the New England cost here. They were plotting something against Christmas, how to ruin it, and I stopped them." He shrugs, realizing that his crook isn't in his hands. He panics until he actually sees it near his clothes. Since he doesn't need it as of right now, he relaxes a little, feeling secure enough with Bunny being near him. "It wasn't all that bothersome, but they really landed a critical hit, as you can see." He laughs a little, his usual lopsided grin on his face as he motions to himself.

"Jack," North's eyes soften with appreciation as he holds a hand over his heart, "that means much to me." He pats the boy on the shoulder with a hearty laugh. "Thank you for saving Christmas."

"You're welcome," Jack responds, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, how did I end up here? Last I remember was falling asleep in a tree to heal."

"Oh, I found you with Bunny behind house," North states. "Both of you are worse for wear but the yetis took care of you. We should wait for Bunny to wake up. See what happened with him." He glances at the slumbering Bunny, who looks stiffer than a board. North remembers how stiff the bunny was while standing there, waiting, and even climbing into the sleigh. "He must have had a rough fight. We will wait for full story once he's up."

Jack gazes at Bunnymund as well, noting all the bandages on him. He didn't notice them until now, wondering just what the heck Bunny could have gotten himself into to be that injured. His injuries seem little compared to Bunny with the patches of fur missing and darker looking hairs. If he had to guess, Bunny looks like he was charred in certain areas while the patches could be from being old. Maybe seasonal shedding? He wouldn't know.

North examines the young winter spirit, smirking a little. "Would you like soup while we wait?"

The sprite hums. "Sounds good."

The man leaves to make some soup for Jack, letting the boy stare at Bunnymund and ponder at thoughts. When he comes back, Jack graciously takes the bowl and sips at it, realizing just how hungry he is even if he doesn't need to eat anymore. North watches him, petting his beard as he remembers how Bunny was with Jack.

"You know, Bunny refused to let you go when we got here."

"Really?" Jack perks up with a questioning glance at the man that is Santa.

The big man nods. "We got him to let you go so yeti could patch you up, but as soon as you were settled in bed, he crawled in next to you and wouldn't let you go. It is amusing." He hums. "Amusing yet strange. Bunny does not cuddle with just anyone." Looking at the winter sprite, he examines him once more. "You must have scared Bunny good for him to be protective like that."

"Huh." Jack gazes at Bunnymund, wondering just why he would be scared about Jack's wellbeing. For all he knew, Bunny shouldn't care since they barely know each other. Where exactly is that caring demeanor coming from?

North nods again. "You should rest more." He takes the empty bowl from Jack. "You may sleep in the other bed if you wish." He motions to the second bed in the room, but Jack shakes his head.

"Nah, I think Bunny needs the reassurance that I'm okay." He smiles a little. "Thanks, though."

Jack doesn't move until North exits the room and closes the door. He crawls back over to Bunny and lies next to him. There's no motive here besides giving Bunnymund the reassurance he obviously needs to regain his own physical health back. He has to as Easter will be coming soon. Thank goodness Easter is late this year, but still. Jack also doesn't know _why_ Bunny is hurt, what happened to him to get all charred up and losing hair. He would usually make a comical jab about Bunny's age finally getting to him as he's losing hair, but he holds it in.

When he lies down next to Bunny, the other opens his green eyes and pulls Jack close to his chest once more. He snuggles, nuzzling his nose into Jack's hair as his concern slowly dissipates. He was seriously concerned about Jack but now Jack is safe. Jack is in his arms. Jack is _alive_. He's gotten over the surprise of Jack being an okay bloke instead of a menace, and the thoughts of _I think I like him_ have finally settled as well. He's just accepted the fact that he really likes Jack more than he thought before. He takes the chance of being able to hold Jack now without any second thought, glad that even if his body is very stiff from being a tree for so long, he can still hug and cuddle with Jack.

These thoughts go unnoticed by the winter spirit who doesn't know why the rabbit is so clingy and worried. He doesn't even know how Bunny found him and ended up with him in his arms. What was the sprite missing?

Jack can't just sit still with so many questions in his head. "Hey Cottontail?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you suddenly very cling?"

The bunny's ears twitch at the question as Aster figures out how to answer. "Do you not like it? I can back off if ya want."

"Oh, no, you don't have to," Jack flushes purple, knowing he'd miss the warmth if Bunny pulled away. "I was just curious. I mean, we don't really know each other. The only time we met was, well…" he trails off, not wanting to verbally say the event.

Aster understands what he means though. He sighs, figuring he should just tell Jack the story. "I was looking after some new hybrids I've been working on. They were growing near the edge of the forest. Root, I hope they didn't get singed by the fire." He worries a little about the flowers but know he can just make them again if needed to.

Jack focuses on one specific word. "Fire? You were there during the fire?"

Bunny's ears press against his head with slight guilt. "Yeah. A fire spirit created a forest fire. Tried to put it up but got into a row with her. The Sheila just didn't want her work getting ruined."

Processing that, Jack's heart melts just the littlest bit. _He tried to save my forest,_ he thinks. A small smile plays on his lips.

"I was able to distract her long enough but made her mad as a cut snake. Strewth, I was such a dill." But he didn't feel bad about it at all. "She was able to land a few blows. Scorched my side, leg, and back." He hums as he remembers what happened months ago. "Figured I needed to get away before getting beat any worse, so I burrowed underground. Turned into a tree after the Sheila left. Day after that, your rain came through." He smiles a little, Jack finding it cute since Aster doesn't smile as much. "Your rained helped me heal up some, but I still couldn't shift back."

That's when Jack remembers the small area of green in the burnt forest. "So you're the one that kept the small area alive?" Bunny nods and Jack realizes something. "That tree in the middle of it all…that was you?"

"Mhm."

At the confirmation, it dawns on Jack just what that means. "I WAS SLEEPING ON YOU!" He shouts in horrified surprise. "Oh my god." He buries his face into the fur of Aster's chest. "We've been sleeping together for _months_."

Aster hums as the lets Jack run through his embarrassment. He's blushing himself under all his fur, heart beating fast as he tightens his hold on Jack. "'S fine. I didn't like it at first, kept trying to knock ya down, but ya kept coming back, so I just dealt with it."

"Wait," Jack tries to fight back a grin but can't as he looks up at Bunny. "You _purposefully_ dropped me from your branches?" Bunny nods and Jack laughs. "I just thought I wasn't in a perfect holding position. Damn, Bunny, do you know how many bruises I got from those falls?"

Bunnymund bristles. "Well, I wasn't used to it. Excuse me for wanting personal space."

"No, it's fine, really, I just- wow." Jack is unable to form a full sentence as he keeps giggling. "God, Bunny. To think you were there all that time. I'm surprised you aren't pushing me away now for the same reason."

As Jack calms down and snuggles back into Aster's hold, the Pooka's nose twitches as he thinks of confessing some of his feelings. "Well, I don't mind it anymore," he stubbornly states. These gestures – him cuddling Jack, nuzzling Jack's head, caring for Jack – all show how he really feels. This kind of affection is the type of affection given to a loved one. Nuzzles being the equivalent of kissing in the Pookan world, he's already pushed past the line. He just needs to make sure it's okay with Jack to continue such actions. "Are you okay with it?"

"Well, yeah." Jack chuckles, smiling at Bunnymund.

This makes Aster extremely happy. He smiles more, heart fluttering. "Bonzer. I swear to be good for you, Jack." His sincerity shows in his eyes. "I hope you will soon feel the same as I do. If you don't, 's fine. Just, thanks for letting me have a chance."

At the sudden jump and change of topic, at least to Jack, the sprite backs up and waves a hand between their faces. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up." He holds a finger up then cocks his head to the side in curiosity. "Are you asking me out?"

Bunny blinks as if that was obvious. "Yes. I am." He scrunches his nose up a little, cocking his head to the side as well. "What did you think I was asking?"

"If I was okay with all this cuddling." Jack owlishly blinks as he processes this sudden question. "But, uh, sure. Yeah, I guess I can try…dating you." He flushes lavender, smiling shyly but soon laughing a little.

Aster smiles again and nuzzles his nose against Jack's head. "Ace."

This is how E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost's romantic relationship starts, and how Jack finds himself planning a hot date with the Easter Bunny.

* * *

 **Note:** So yeah, this is the very first RotG story I wrote. It's been on AO3 for…I don't know, several months now and gotten good reviews/a large number of hits. I didn't want to post any of these on here for the plain and simple reason of the original idea coming from someone on AO3, but I believe that as long as I give them credit for the idea, it should be okay to post. So here it is!

This is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

 **Ciao:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, lovelies! Thanks for reading! R&R.


End file.
